The Making of Kaworu Nagisa: A Mother's Work
by Links6
Summary: A inside-look into how Kaworu was when he was a child: When his mother gets sick, it's up to 11-year old Kaworu to help...


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Kaworu or any of the related themes or characters of the series.

AN: Alrighty then... Abbigail is totally an OC, since hey, no info was given on Kaworu other than his own... so I had to make her up xD.

AN2: This also deviates slightly from the Evangelion timeline and is slightly AU... for obvious reasons, otherwise this fic would never have been written ^-^

I know a lot of people go by the Kaoru spelling, instead of Kaworu, but I prefer Kaworu.

Also, my spellchecker is not working atm, so... sorry for errors in spelling... I hope they're not too... noticeable...

I'm thinking of doing a series of fics... which means, this'll be one of (many).. depending on reviews and likes and such... who knows, maybe there're only a few Kaworu-fans left in the world *cries*

* * *

_The Making of Kaworu Nagisa: A Mother's Work_

"Good morning, Mother," Kaworu greeted as he walked into the kitchen. It was barely 6am, but he seemed to be wide awake already.

"Kaworu? ... Morning... uh, you're up early, honey... is everything alright?" his mother asked sweetly, walking over towards her son and resting a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. She hoped that she didn't get him sick as well...

He looked up to her and smiled, "Of course, I'll finish breakfast for you and bring it to your room," he said and headed towards the stove.

Regardless of the fact that her son was barely eleven years old, the young woman couldn't help but feel like _she _was the child and _he _the adult. He always seemed to be so independent and self-confident, but also humble and caring. Some traits even adults still needed to learn.

Abbigail ruffled her son's hair, "That's sweet of you, but _you_ still have to get ready for school," she countered easily.

"...but, you're sick... you should rest, Mom," Kaworu reasoned flatly, as if it were as clear as daylight that the young woman was, in fact, feeling under the weather.

She flushed, embarrassed. Being a single parent wasn't an easy job, but she always tried her best to keep the bills paid on time, food on the table and a decent apartment to live in... It was hard enough to raise a child while having to keep down a job, and she didn't have the courage to be sick _and _juggle all of this at the same time.. but she knew that she would have to take a break at some point. _That_, or _it _would break her in the end. It was times like these when she wished her husband was still alive. "T...thank you, sweetie..." Abbigail said hesitantly, slowly edging towards the kitchen entrance.

Her son, who could only _just _see past the counter, lifted up the spatula and started flipping over the eggs and bacon in the frying pan. He accomplished it with so much ease it made her feel so inadequite.

_ What kind of parent am I? I can't even properly take care of my son..._

Finishing up the final touches to her make-up, she checked herself over in the small mirror. At least she only had to work until 2... that's not so bad. She quickly pinched her nose and held in the sneeze, praying her son wouldn't hear _if _she did.

"Mom?" Kaworu said, walking into her bedroom, a tray between his hands. Apple juice, eggs and bacon, some toast, an extra glass of ice water and two ... pill bottles?

The held in sneeze suddenly erupted and she groaned irritably as she rubbed her nose with the palm of her hand.

He set the tray down in front of her on the dresser, smiling as he did.

She eyed the two pill bottles curiously until she saw the labels of some of the stronger decongestant and headache tablets. "Kaworu, what did I say about-" she started crossly, but stopped once he grabbed the two bottles from her tray.

The young boy popped open the child-proofed bottles with a disconcerting and shook out two tablets each. "These-" he pointed to the blue tablets, "Will help the congestion and headaches... we don't have anything for colds, but it should help a bit". He pointed to the white pair, "And these are vitamins and energy booster".

She wasn't sure if her mouth was agape or if her brain had just melted. Did he just... bring _her_ cold-medicine...? Most children forget what aspirin looks like and he just brought her... "Thanks" is all she could muster.

It wasn't the first time her son had done this sort of thing though. Two weeks before her husband had died, her son had walked into the living room, switched off the TV, sat down next to her on the couch and hugged her tightly. He didn't let go for half an hour, and what was worse, she couldn't get him to talk at all. So, she had just stayed with him... he did the same thing two weeks later.

Once, the pair of them were at the beach, building a sandcastle. It had been going well until high-water came in and the tides started to rise. She made a point out of never making a scene or causing a hassle because of her fear of water... so, when he abruptly stopped digging the mote to the castle, grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the car, she was relieved. She couldn't help but still want her son to enjoy himself and asked him why he wanted to leave. His red eyes, so unique to him alone, stared back at her for a moment. It seemed as if he were wondering _why _she was asking _him _this question. Kaworu finally shrugged, "I would be scared of water too if I had a sister and she had drowned in the sea...".

The young boy headed towards the kitchen again, softly humming one of Strauss's waltzes.

He had always loved music, even from birth. He seemed to be especially fond of classical music. He said it "is the embodiment of a pure expression of emotion". Abbigail had made it a point to make all his presents, classical cd's. The presents were few and _very _far inbetween, but every night, as she passes his room and hears the violin and cello notes... she knows that it was worth it.

Halfway through her breakfast, Kaworu had returned, his backpack already strapped on and her handbag in the other. "I have packed your bag for you... there're some jellybeans in the side-pocket too..." he said and handed her handbag over.

She opened it, suprised to see everything she had _wanted _to pack in, already there. "I should stop being suprised by y-y-" she paused and sneezed violently before grabbing a tissue from the newest edition to her handbag, a whole packet of pocket-sized tissues and gingerly dabbing at her nose.

Looking back up, she grinned cheekily, "-you!" she finally finished and tickled him.

He laughed and jumped back. His expression suddenly turned serious, "I hope you feel better soon, mom!" he said anxiously, his red eyes narrowing in worry.

Abby pulled her son in for a hug, "I feel better already!".

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review if you liked it :)


End file.
